Bits and Pieces
by Jack and Daniel Stories
Summary: The title says it all.


Bits and Pieces

**Bits and Pieces**

**Written by: Lin Xiao Mei**

_This book is a collection of bits and pieces of stories that either I__'__m not sure where to take them or I just don__'__t feel like finishing. In my opinion, however they are pretty good just the way they are. I hope that you__'__ll agree with me._

**Jack and Daniel**

Jack walks into Daniels office with a small piece of paper that Sam had scribbled some words on that she found on the pot that she took to her office to clean for Daniel while he works on the other pot.

(Jack says) "Do you know what these words mean?" He hands the paper to Daniel.

(Daniel hears) "Excuse me Daniel, Sam gave me this paper with some strange writing on it and she wants to know if you can translate it for her."

(Daniel says) "Sure Jack," He takes the paper and looks at it closely. "Well it looks like an ancient form of a language that resembles the language of the Tourie. It's a little hard to make out all of it, but it looks like it says something about destroying all threats to peace, then it names Aphis and Anubis as examples of what will happen if their peace is stolen." He pauses and looks closely at the pot. "I believe the next phrase is 'death to the Gou'ald', but I could be mistaken."

(Jack hears) "Blah, blah, blah, blah, mutter, mutter, Aphis and Anubis, blah, blah, death to the Gou'ald, mutter, mutter."

1

(Jack says) "I don't have a clue what you just said."

(Daniel hears) "I'm confused."

Daniel starts to say something but Jack holds up his hand.

"You know what? I'm going to get Sam to handle this, okay?"

Daniel watches him walk out the door then he looks around, "Why do I even bother?"

**End**

**SG1 and Jonas**

"Well I've got all I need from this planet," Daniel says as Jack and Teal'c join him and Sam.

Jack looks at the stuff they've gathered, "Good, I don't want t…"

"Jack!" Jonas runs up to them.

Jack looks at him, "I was talking."

"Sorry but I thought you'd want to know what I found."

"It had better be good or I'll be forced to shoot you."

Jonas looks at him, "You can't shoot me."

He turns to Sam, "Can he?"

"Technically he can."

He looks at Daniel, "Would you guys let him shoot me?"

"I actually don't have a say in the matter."

"And if you did?"

Daniel looks up from packing his things, "Well…"

"Well what?"

2

"Yeah, I'd let him shoot you."

"Why?"

"Because you make messes everywhere you go."

"I do not."

"Then who was it that smashed a priceless pot?"

"Well... that was an accident."

"Exactly, now if you'll please stand over there I need to dial the gate."

Jonas steps aside and looks at Teal'c as the others prepare to leave the planet.

"Teal'c?"

"Jonas Quinn"

"If all the others decided to shoot me, would you let them?"

Teal'c pauses and looks at him.

"Come on Teal'c, it's a simple yes or no question. And I want you to be honest."

"Indeed."

Jonas looks at the team, "Are you guys trying to tell me something?"

Sam smiles, "What do you think we're trying to say, Jonas?"

"I think you're trying to say that I'm a pain in the ass."

Jack puts his arm around Jonas, "You know, we only think that because its true."

"Well do you want to know I think?"

Daniel smiles, "not really."

"Well I think that we just don't understand each other."

Sam turns to Jack, "That's an understatement", she says under her breath causing Jack to smile. Jack clears his throat and looks back at Jonas, "And

3

what do you propose that we do about that?"

"We should spend more time together so we can get to know each other better." Jonas turns and walks thru the gate. Jack looks at Sam.

"Why do I have the feeling that may have just backfired on us?"

Daniel steps toward the gate, "Because it did."

Jack looks at Teal'c, "Look, I don't want to hear it…just don't say it." He pauses," Okay, you know what? Just say it."

"O'Neill, I believe we all know what it is, so it does not need to be put into words."

"Thank you Teal'c," Jack says as they walk thru the gate.

**End**

**An alternate look at things**

Jack rolls over and shuts his alarm clock off. After doing so he lays still, not yet ready to get out of bed, then he feels his wife wrap her arms around him.

"Do you have to go to the base today?"

He rolls back over and kisses Sarah gently, "I'm afraid I don't have a choice."

"Ever since General Hammond retired you've been working twice as hard as before."

"I know I have, but the General needs as much help as we can give right now."

"And what about your family? Are we supposed to just live without you? The kids miss you. They miss spending time with you. I'm even beginning to miss

4

you."

"I know, doing what I do adds stress to our already crazy lives, but I'm close to retirement and if you and the kids can hold on for another three and a half months then I'll never have to go to the base again and we can get caught up on each others lives. I promise."

Sarah lays her head on his chest and closes her eyes,"Alright, we'll try to hold on, but it won't be easy."

Jack gets out of bed, "I need to get a shower and go. I'll see you and the kids for dinner tonight."

A few minutes later Jack walks into the kitchen where Sarah is giving Charlie and Grace their breakfast. He smiles as he watches his 12 year old son and 3 year old daughter eat their cereal. He walks over and hugs Sarah from behind causing her to jump and gasp. Both of the kids laugh as she turns and slaps Jack playfully on the arm, then she puts her arms around his neck and kisses him. He pulls away after a few seconds, "I have to go, but I'll home as soon as I can get away."

He steps away and hugs each of the kids, "Now I want you two to promise to behave for your mom."

Charlie pulls away and salutes Jack, "Yes Sir."

Jack smiles and salutes him back, "You'll make a good soldier someday."

After he gets to the SGC a guard stops him.

"Colonel O'Neill, the General is waiting in the debriefing room for you along with the rest of SG1."

"Thank you Airman."

"Yes sir."

Jack heads to the debriefing room. When he opens the door he sees only his

5

team at the table. As he looks at his team he can't help feeling pride. He has the best of the best, Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, Jonas Quinn, and Cameron Mitchell, all four working on his team. Jack looks at Mitchell, "I thought that the General was waiting for me?"

"I have been, Colonel."

Jack turns to see General Samantha Carter standing in the doorway that leads to her office.

"I had to make a phone call, so I did it while I was waiting for you to get here," she says as she takes her seat.

Jack smiles, "So you wanted to talk to us General?"

"I've got some good news and some not so good news."

"Let's hear the good news first," Mitchell says leaning forward on the table.

"Well, I just got off the phone with the President and he has decided that I'm the most qualified to run the SGC. So I'm now officially your new CO."

Jack looks at her, "Well that's good, and the bad news?"

"Well as you all know, we've been tracking several different Gou'ald mother ships as they've moved throughout the galaxy. A couple of hours ago five of the ships that we've been tracking met at the far edge of the galaxy. After sitting there for about three hours they were joined by a fleet of wraith hive ships. It is believed that they are on their way here to destroy Earth. Colonel O'Neill, you and your team will be coming with me to the Dedelis and the rest of the teams will be going to the other six ships. We need to stop them before they get here."

"Wraith on earth, that's bad." Daniel says simply.

"Washington agrees with you Daniel, that's why the Dedelis will not be

6

leaving Earths orbit. We are going to be the back up for the others. Any questions?"

Jack looks at the rest of his team, then back to General Carter, "No Ma'am."

"Good, I'll see you aboard the ship gentlemen," Carter says as she gets up from the table and walks into her office. Jack gets up and follows her.

"Permission to speak freely Ma'am."

"Permission granted Colonel."

"I think that you're making a big mistake."

"And what would that be?"

"You're planning on sending all but one of our ships out to meet the ships that are on their way to destroy us."

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I think that we should keep all of our ships here to defend our planet."

"So if a terrorist came to destroy your house and your family, you're saying that you'd rather fight him in your living room as opposed to in the front yard or the street?"

"No Ma'am. I just don't think that this is a smart move."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that I shouldn't make any decisions with out asking you first, am I right?"

"No Ma'am, I'm not trying to tell you what to do…"

"Then don't, Colonel. I'm doing my job and you should stick to doing yours. Now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do before we leave."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jack says as he leaves.

After checking on his team Jack, Sg1, and General Carter beam up to the ship.

7

"We'll wait here Commander, activate the cloke," Sam says as she joins the Commander on the bridge.

"Yes Ma'am," He says to her, then he turns to one of the Captain at the controls, "Activate the cloke."

"Yes, Sir."

Carter smiles, "Now for the hard part, waiting."

A few hours later a very distressing call comes through.

"Mayday, Mayday! We are under attack and all other ships have been destroyed…"

Suddenly there is an explosion in the background and lots of static, and then everything goes silent. Everyone looks at General Carter as she sits down in disbelief. Jack walks over to her. She puts her head in her hands, "Please just don't…"

"All I was going to say is that we have at least three hours before they get here so we have time to figure out what we plan on doing."

"Alright, so we all know what to do. Commander you have your orders."

Jack looks at her, "What are you talking about?"

"We already had a plan b in the works when we beamed up here."

"I don't understand…"

"I'm sorry Colonel, Commander I need to address the whole crew and explain our position and our responsibility."

He nods to the Captain.

Daniel starts to say something but Mitchell holds up his hand, "I want to hear this."

"This is General Carter, I am under orders to engage and if possible destroy the enemy. I'm taking over command of this ship as of right now."

8

As she finishes her speech more than a dozen Wraith hive ships and two dozen Gou'ald mother ships drop out of light speed and immediately begin firing on Earth. Within seconds the entire planet is destroyed and every ship that had seconds before dropped out of light speed begin opening portals and leaving the area. Jonas walks over to Jack, "So I thought she was supposed to engage the enemy."

"Well this wasn't your planet so I don't expect you to understand," Daniel says looking at Jack and Sam. Jack walks over to Sam, pulls her to her feet and wraps his arms around her as tears begin rolling down her cheeks. He holds her tight as the realization that he will never see his kids or his wife again begins to set in. A single tear slides down his cheek.

As Daniel watches Jack hold Sam he realizes that they make a rally nice couple. He walks over to them, "There is a room prepared for you Sam. If you want I can take you to it."

Jack looks at him, "I'll take her to her room."

He takes her off the bridge and to her room. He stands in the doorway and watches her as she sits on the bed and looks down at the floor.

"Whatever you may be thinking, there wasn't anything that you could have done about that. It wasn't your fault, Ma'am."

"Yes it was, I failed to act and because of that we've all lost every person that we ever cared for. You lost your wife and children, I've lost my fiancée, so many people have lost everything that they held dear and it's my fault."

Jack sits on the bed next to her, "Your fiancée? You were engaged? To who?"

"Pete Shanahan."

"I'm sorry; it's hard to loose someone that you love."

9

"I never said that I loved him."

"If you didn't love him why were you going to marry him?"

"Because I was settling for second place."

"Why settle for second when you can have first?"

"Because I couldn't have what I was considering to be first."

"Why not?"

"Because you were happily married and I didn't want to come between you and your family."

Jack puts his hand behind her head on pulls her gently to him and kisses her.

Startled Sam pulls away, "You just lost your wife."

"I didn't really love Sarah, and she knew it, but we stayed together because of Charlie. Then Grace came along out of nowhere. We made it work for the kids' sake, but we weren't happy."

"Did you ever love each other?"

"I don't think we ever loved each other like we should have."

"Then why did you marry her?"

"Because it was the right thing to do."

"What do you mean?"

"We got married right after she had Charlie."

"You weren't married when he was born?"

"No, we were dating and things got out of hand."

"So how long had you been married to her?"

"About 12 years."

"So have you ever loved anyone?"

"Yes"

"Who would that be?"

10

"You. I'm still not exactly sure when it happened or how, but I do know that it has been a while."

They both sit silently for a couple of minutes before Sam speaks.

"So, I guess we should get to work on finding a new home world. Preferably one with a stargate."

Just then there is a knock on the door. Jack stands up, "Enter."

An airman enters the room, "Ma'am, our sensors have picked up a distress call. It appears that Atlantis was also destroyed. We have however located one of their ships and the stasis chambers are active. We may have found the only survivors from

Atlantis."

Jack looks at Sam, "Shall we pick them up?"

Sam looks at the airman, "Tell the Commander to plot an intercept course. I'll be there in a few minutes." She pauses while the airman leaves, "So no matter where we go our race must be preserved."

Jack wraps his arms around her, "Well then, in the name of preservation…"

**End**

11


End file.
